


One of Them

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: It was too late already. She made her choice and that's final





	One of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 9

“Grampa!”

Jowd chuckled at the surprise and confusion crossing the professor’s face as Kamila launched herself across the junkyard office floor at him for a big hug. The professor shot Jowd a plain look, _grampa?_

Jowd shrugged. Who were they to argue with her?

“Thank you for your help!” Kamila exclaimed. “I won at the science fair!”

“Hmph, you did the work yourself,” the professor said gruffly. He gave her an awkward pat on the back. “But you’re welcome.”

Jowd watched as Kamila released him, but continued to chatter cheerily about the fair. Regardless of intentions Kamila laid her claim. Hm, maybe Cabanela was having more influence on her than he thought. Still, if their family was to continue growing there wouldn’t be any opposition to this particular addition. Alma had grown fond of him and while neither seemed quite sure of what to make of the other at first, it wasn’t long before they were able to talk with a surprising ease. Jowd hadn’t known what to expect of Cabanela—that history no longer existed—but as it turned out Cabanela and he got along strangely well despite absent memories and Jowd was reminded some mysteries may be best left alone. Sissel was a both more complicated one-sided affair and a simpler matter. The professor had only stopped by once so far, at Kamila’s insistence, and had returned Sissel’s friendliness in as much as he ever did and that was that.

And of course, while Jowd hoped Kamila would grow to like him, he hadn’t quite expected her to attach herself to him near immediately—him and the apparent many wonders of the junkyard. The professor had been clearly taken aback as well, however it wasn’t long before Jowd saw a softness in his expression around her he normally only directed at Lovey-Dove. Kamila was taken in just as much as she had taken him.

Really it was a wonder Kamila took this long, Jowd mused as he leaned back in a seat letting their talk wash over them. She’d only made what they’d already known official, no ifs, ands or buts.


End file.
